A Dreamer's Nightmare
by Talamut
Summary: Very short oneshot. It was almost over and he needed to wake up.


This was a challenge from a friend at livejournal. Though I'm not big on writing for the Harry Potter fandom, I liked how this story came out. Please review.

_-Wake up-_

It wasn't over yet.

Harry opened his eyes, only to find pitch blackness meet his eyes. He slowly lifted himself off the cold floor and felt through his robes for his wand. Illuminating his wand, he pulled himself to full height and looked around.

'_What happened?' _he asked himself. With the light from his wand, he could see at least one entrance way.

"ung….Harry?" Looking behind him, Harry now noticed two figures strewn out on the floor, just as he was.

"Hermione, Ron! Are you guys all right?" he asked, kneeling down toward his groaning friend.

"Yea, I'm fine. I guess the portkey worked." Said Hermione, laughing hollowly. She too, took out her wand. She then proceeded to wake Ron up.

'_Portkey… I remember now. Godric's sword was a timed portkey. It must have reawakened when we destroyed all the other horocrux's'_

"Jeez mate, you'd think we'd be used to being yanked around like that" Ron said jokingly, trying to get rid of the aura of death.

"We have to be careful. I think we're in Voldemort's lair" Harry said looking down at his friends. Both exchanged nervous glances before standing up.

"Right you are, Harry" They hadn't even heard anyone enter. Swerving around, all three came face to face with the Dark Lord himself.

"Yo-"

"Crucio!" Two spells were cast out toward them. Bracing himself for the pain knew was coming, Harry was surprised to feel nothing. That small joyous feeling was soon put to rest by the feeling of dread. He turned his head to see both Ron and Hermione, fly back and hit the stone wall with a sickening thud. Both didn't move.

"It's funny how we keep meeting like this, isn't it Harry?" said Voldemort, sneering in a way that made his blood run cold.

Though he hated this man with a passion, angered even more by the wounds inflicted to his friends, Harry found that he could not move. All he could do was stand there, staring with hatred at the man before him.

_-You're not done-_

"Are you scared?" he asked. Voldemort was mocking him. "Funny, by the way Bellatrix described you from your battle in the Ministry, I thought you would be more of a challenge. Though…considering how easily Black went down, you shouldn't be that much harder."

That was it.

"Experlliarmus!" he shouted

"Protego" Voldemort murmured, still looking amused. "Crucio!"

The spell hit Harry full force, and despite his efforts, he could not hold back a scream. As Harry collapsed to the ground, he heard Voldemort's laugh.

"Is this really what I feared? A boy who can be brought down by a single curse?" Voldemort now walked closer to Harry's prone form. "How naïve you are, believing you can take down one such as me. I am the Dark Lord. Master of all Pure Bloods and purifier of the world."

Voldemort stopped a few feet before Harry and looked down. Though he couldn't more, Harry shifted his head so he could look into the red slitted eyes. They weren't even human anymore.

"You are too kind hearted. Maybe…just maybe if you shared the same views, you might have been able to defeat me." At his Voldemort stopped and looked pointedly to the wall where Hermione and Ron were.

"It's your lucky day, it's seems your friends are still alive. I will show you some mercy and take care of them first. Take comfort in the fact that you three will meet in the afterlife" He stepped to the side and took short and agonizing strides towards his friends

-_You need to finish this-_

'_NO!'_ Taking what little strength he had left, Harry pushed himself off the ground and grasped his wand tightly. Running forward he tackled Voldemort to the ground, making the Dark Lord drop his wand, and pointed the wand directly at his neck.

"What are you going to do Harry? Kill me" Even at such a disadvantage, Voldemort was smiling. "Can you do it? Can you take a life?"

Panting heavily, Harry too, smiled "You were right. I am too kind hearted. I care too much about humanity and people." He paused here strengthening his grip and pushed the wand deeper into Voldemort's throat. "It's a good thing you're not human anymore"

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. The blinding green light that had haunted his nightmare's for so long flashed out of the end of his wand, directly hitting Voldemort.

As Harry lifted himself of the body, he couldn't help but look at the face. Eyes open in terror, Voldemort's face reeked of surprise and an unexpected death. Smiling slightly, Harry collapsed to the ground, all energy taken from him. Looking towards his friends who seemed to all right, if not stirring slightly, he welcomed the cool embrace of darkness.

-_Harry…wake up now-_

'"Hermione?"

_-You have work to get done-_

"Ron?... But I beat him. I beat Voldemort."

-_We need your help-_

"WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP!" screamed Vernon Dursley. "YOU HAVE CHORES TO GET DONE!"

And the eleven year old Harry woke up.


End file.
